The 21st century is the time of flat panel display in the display field, and among it, flexible display has gained fast growth as the next-generation focus of display technologies. Flexible display is made of a flexible material, which can be deformed, bended, and has the advantages of being slim and light, convenient to carry, etc.
However, a flexible substrate is difficult to process and is thus largely limited in application and development. A general solution to that is to fix a flexible substrate on a rigid carrier substrate before the processing of the flexible substrate. This can realize manufacturing the flexible display using existing devices. However, the prior art flexible substrate attaching processes are relatively complicated and such flexible substrate as manufactured is difficult to get detached after it is completed.
In addition, flexible substrate attaching techniques are generally divided into mechanical attaching and spin coating attaching. The former is easy and convenient for detachment, but more difficult for fixation on the carrier substrate; the latter is not easy for detachment of the completed flexible substrate from the carrier substrate. Therefore, there is a need for providing a relatively simple and readily achievable flexible substrate attaching method in the field.